


3 times Donghyun wanted a kiss in public and the 1 time Youngmin kissed him

by leedxehwi



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alpacadong, Bold Donghyun, M/M, Produce 101 ships, Shy Youngmin, highschoolAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedxehwi/pseuds/leedxehwi
Summary: When Donghyun loves PDA but Youngmin's just a shy alpaca. He makes up for it in the end :)





	3 times Donghyun wanted a kiss in public and the 1 time Youngmin kissed him

**1\. From today onwards we’re dating**

Youngmin walked nervously along the corridor leading to his crush’s classroom. After many rounds of teasing from his friends about how whipped he was, he had finally decided to man up and confess to the younger. Truthfully, he had seen Donghyun’s bright smile since the first day he had stepped into the school and frankly that image couldn’t ever escape his mind. Donghyun had always been the one to approach him to ask for help with his schoolwork, to help feature in his new self-composed song and even accompanying him to their mutual friend, Woojin’s dance performance. Youngmin wrung out his hands out of nervousness and he thought of all the time he had spent with the other as he slowly neared the classroom door.  
With the help of his friends, Youngmin had been able to leave the classroom earlier and now he stood, waiting for the bell to ring, signalling the end of the day before Donghyun would inevitably appear from the classroom. Youngmin stood with his hands clasped together to stop his shaking as the bell rung through the almost empty corridor and cheers could be heard from within the room. It wasn’t long before Donghyun exited the classroom, smile lighting up his face as he saw Youngmin.  
“Hyung! What are you doing here? Did you wait for me?” Donghyun exclaimed, pulling Youngmin into a quick hug. “Donghyun, I have something to say to you” Youngmin managed to make out. He could feel his insides churn from nervousness as he looked up to glance at Donghyun. Donghyun tilted his head in confusion, “What is it?” his eyes widening in curiosity. By this time, Donghyun’s classmates had gathered around the pair, some whispered to each other about the pair. Youngmin straightened up, clearing his throat before looking straight into Donghyun’s eyes.  
“I… like you” Youngmin blurted out. A collective gasp could be heard from around the growing crowd as Youngmin felt his cheeks heating up from the amount of attention he had received. The next thing he knew, Donghyun had cupped his cheeks, bringing his face up high enough to make eye contact, he leant in closer and Youngmin almost had a panic attack at the closeness. “From today onwards we’re dating”, Donghyun announced, cocking his head to the side in an almost teasing manner. A flood of relief washed over Youngmin and he gasped at the reaction he received. The murmur of the students around them had started again and Youngmin could feel his cheeks slowly heat up. “Why don’t you give me a kiss to seal the deal?” Donghyun looked into Youngmin’s eyes cheekily as Youngmin’s cheeks flared the same red as his hair. “I-I…” Youngmin stuttered in shock at the request. Donghyun only laughed and pulled the elder into an embrace. Youngmin could hear the shutters go off but he was too focused on hiding his bright red face into his new boyfriend’s shoulder.

**2\. I’ll try harder if you do it**

Youngmin’s grip around his pencil tightened as he finally managed to solve his maths question. He leant back into his seat and let out a sigh of relief from the last 20 minutes of failed attempts, his eyes looking over towards his partner, currently out cold against the library table. Donghyun’s pencil lay flat against the table like his head as he dozed off in the middle of their study session. Youngmin smiled softly as his pushed the fringe out of Donghyun’s eyes, waking him from his light slumber. “Donghyun you wanted me to help you study so you need at least try.” Donghyun sat up with a pout before grabbing his pencil again, twirling it around with his finger. He attempted to look concentrated at his work, scribbling lines of working out here and there. Youngmin decided to return back to his work, not entirely convinced his boyfriend was actually doing work, but glad that at least he was trying.  
An hour had passed before Youngmin looked at his boyfriend again. His head now resting against his arm eyes darting sideways, reading the questions and letting out a sigh, “Do you need any help?” Youngmin asked, Donghyun made a “please save me” face at Youngmin, passing over his calculus homework. Youngmin scrunched up his forehead as he read and started teaching the question to Donghyun. His attention however was focused on the face of his boyfriend. The fluffy curls resting just above his doe-like eyes and his cherry-coloured lips that he licked with every pause of his speech. “Can I kiss you?” Donghyun blurted out on impulse. Youngmin immediately flushed red at the request. “We’re in the library; I’m trying to teach you calculus, Donghyun. At least try to concentrate”, Youngmin replied with a pout that mimicked Donghyun’s. “I’ll try harder if you do it.” Donghyun reasoned, almost as if he was challenging his boyfriend as he sat up straighter in his seat with those sad puppy eyes at Youngmin. Youngmin laughed, pushing Donghyun’s forehead away before mumbling a scolding about how he wasn’t concentrating before scratching the back of his neck, ears pinked and embarrassed. Donghyun smiled fondly at the cute reaction of his boyfriend before returning to his much hated calculus homework.

**3\. I bet you’d taste like popcorn**

Youngmin and Donghyun sat down comfortably in their seats at the cinema. Donghyun had suggested to the elder that the pair should watch this particular movie and Youngmin had surprised the other on their first official date together. Donghyun hugged the popcorn box closely, casually tossing a few in at a time, eyes completely fixated on the screen in awe. It wasn’t long before he was so mesmerised in the scenes flashing across the screen that Youngmin was able to ease the popcorn container out of his hand and proceeded to chew on the snack. Sounds of cooing and murmurs could be heard within the audience of the theatre as they watched the main characters get mushy with one another, Donghyun nuzzled closer into Youngmin’s neck as he grew shier at the scene. Youngmin only smiled slightly, continuing to shove his face with popcorn.  
If popcorn wasn’t Youngmin’s favourite food then now it was, considering the rate that he had been inhaling the bucket, as the Donghyun wrapped his arm through Youngmin’s now watching the screen from ontop of Youngmin’s shoulder. Occasionally turning his head to steal a piece from Youngmin, Donghyun turned to observe his boyfriend. He watched as the pieces of buttered popcorn disappeared in the black hole of his mouth and the rhythmic way his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed the piece. “I bet you’d taste like popcorn.” Youngmin turned his head, meeting Donghyun’s eyes with a confused look. “If I kissed you, I bet you’d taste like popcorn,” Donghyun repeated. Youngmin gulped his saliva looking into his boyfriend’s eyes as his cheeks heated up again. Donghyun placed his cold hand against Youngmin’s cheek, “You’re cute when you’re embarrassed” Donghyun said as Youngmin shyly turned away, hiding his flushed face into his arm. Donghyun only watched on fondly.

**1\. I’ll get it for you**

Donghyun and Youngmin swung their hands, walking down the street to the nearby ice-cream parlour near their school. Youngmin had invited Donghyun out that day, “his treat” he had said and a nice break from the exam period that they were currently experiencing. Donghyun was more than excited that his boyfriend had brought up the idea and happily lead the pair into the store.  
Donghyun’s face was pressed up against the glass as he gazed at the large variety of flavours laid out in front for him to choose from. Tugging Youngmin’s arm almost like a child, Donghyun finally stopped in front of the display labelled “CARAMEL SWIRL”, his eyes lit up as he glanced towards the elder, his message written clearly in his facial expression as Youngmin’s eyes twinkled, watching his boyfriend’s excited expression. Patting the top of his head, Youngmin bought the caramel treat as well as the classic vanilla for himself before they exited the store.  
With Donghyun’s hand threaded within Youngmin’s own, they strolled down the street, indulging with their treats until they reached the park bench. Donghyun had been so concentrated in eating his ice-cream he hadn’t realised that Youngmin had stopped to stare at him. “You’ve got some ice-cream over here.” Youngmin pointed to the side of his own lips as Donghyun wiped at the area. “No, not there a little to the right…” Donghyun continued to swipe at his cheeks, still missing the said area. “I’ll get it for you.” Youngmin placed his hand against Donghyun’s cheek as he pressed his lips against Donghyun’s, smiling at the sweetness of the ice-cream and his own shyness. Donghyun's eyes widened in shock before he leant in, smiling into the kiss, butterflies fluttering in his stomach at the moment the pair was sharing.A drop of melted ice-cream hits his hand, breaking away from the kiss Donghyun squealed, hurriedly licking at the cone and the sticky goodness. Youngmin only chuckled before looking away, his cheeks tinted with pink as he looked at his shoes shyly.

**Author's Note:**

> Alpacadong  
> Will  
> Be  
> The  
> Death  
> Of  
> Me
> 
> Thanks for reading. I just really had to do this. Shy Youngmin and Bold Donghyun ^^ (guess who decided to man up in the end ohohoho)


End file.
